


A Boy From Another Word

by UnknownUncut



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Ratja took a wrong turn back to the palace and find herself at an old school in Dell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Boy From Another Word

The coop caused quite a bit of damaged, not just inside the castle but the rest of Dell as well. A lot of the Grimalkins tries to pack up as much as they can and flee, Ratja isn’t sure if they made it out but she had heard that a few mousefolk went as well.

Though Ratja won’t be surprise if they didn’t make it out.

Ratja froze as her ears perked up at the sound of laughter. She has been heading back to the castle when she decided to past by the old school. The school hasn’t been used for a little over a month from her knowledge but she guess she’s wrong.

Ratja stops at the entrance of the school, just taking a moment to look inside the school yard. Outside hasn’t been touched much expect for the fact that it has been cleaned up from the chalk and toys that use to lay on the ground. However the doors are open.

Standing in the doorway is Rammi. The teacher is happily helping a group of children however she stops and looks out towards Ratja.

Rammi’s shock disappear with a grin as she stood up and jog out of the building and down the stairs.

Rammi warp her arms around Ratja. Ratja quickly return the hug, hiding her face in Rammi’s shoulder. Neither said anything just stood there letting the world move around them. The last time Ratja seen Rammi is when the teacher came to the castle to take over as Evan’s teacher however the coop happened and Ratja thought the worst for her friend.

Soft voices whisper through the wind. Ratja looks up to see a group of children standing in the door, whispering. They all took off running back to their spots once they notice Ratja looking at them.

Rammi laughs lightly before pulling away from her friend.

“How about you come on in?” Rammi offered, even motioning for Ratja to follow.

Ratja gives a single nod before following after the teacher into the school.

The main room is filled with children; Mousefolk and Grimalkin alike sitting together, chatting away like nothing is wrong. There’s also a few human children sitting in the room too but they’re all sitting close together.

If Ratja remembers correctly, there’s only one room for the children to be in, mostly because this is one of the older schools.

The newer school was closer to the palace, it had nice big classrooms and a yard out back that the children can go play every day however after what happened Ratja heard it shut down.

From what Ratja had heard from some of the other servants around the castle; Rammi decided to reopen the school at one of the old school which are deeper in town and kept the doors open for all the children of Ding Dong Dell.

The Mousefolk that Ratja had talked to seem fine with letting their children go to school with Grimalkins but it’s hard to say.

Ratja chuckles softly when some of the children start asking her questions, there were a few that chose to continue on with their work.

“Alright, alright everyone back to your lessons, we only have a few minutes left of class for today.” Rammi wave the children back, earning groans and complaints but they were quick about going back to work so they can head home for the afternoon.

“We had a couple of new kids join” Rammi said. “Though they haven’t said much.”

She motion over where three kids sit. Two are human while the other is a Grimalkin. They seem to be a close unit, the Grimalkin being the most protective in the group.

The two humans sit next to one another with a book between them, making sure that their friend can see from where he’s sitting.

“Do we know where their parents are?” Ratja ask, turning her head towards Rammi.

Rammi however just let a sigh out. “Sadly no, I tried to send out a message out to the kingdoms to see if anyone is missing any children but I have a feeling that message didn’t make it out of Dell.”

Ratja looks down her basket. She heard about that messaged, she was the final vote if it gets sent out or not. She didn’t even know what the messaged had said so of course she follow Mausinger’s lead since she was far too busy to actually listen to his words.

“Do you mind if I go talk to them?” Ratja ask.

Even if she can’t make up for the fact that she’s the reason that the messaged didn’t get out to the other kingdoms at least she can make sure the children are okay.

“Yeah go ahead.” Rammi turn her attention away from Ratja because one of her other students called her over. “Class will be over in three minutes.”

Ratja watch her friend go before heading over to the trio. She took a moment to look them over.

The Grimalkin notice her first, moving slightly so the other two are hidden. The child is a light grey with a white strip down the front of his face. He’s probably taller than the two human children for sure.

With the Grimalkin blocking her view, Ratja decided to introduce herself.

“Hello” Ratja said, gaining the other two’s attention. “I’m here to talk to you three…”

“How come?” ask the Grimalkin. “We have don nothin’ wrong!”

“Of course you haven’t but I still wish to speak to you three.” Ratja took note how one of the humans got the Grimalkin’s attention.

The Grimalkin moves over so Ratja can take a seat across from them.

Ratja set her basket on the table as she sat down on the pillow. Sitting before her are the two humans and the Grimalkin.

A boy and girl sit safely on either side the Grimalkin. The boy has a coal colour hair that almost appears to be a dark blue while the girl has a blonde braid that hangs over her shoulder.

Though it’s the odd clothing that caught Ratja’s attention more than anything. Though she didn’t have time to study it since the boy spoke up.

“Who are you?” he ask, almost like its second nature at this point.

“My name is Ratja, I work up at the palace for his Majesty” Ratja said. “And you three?”

“Esther” the girl said. She motions to the Grimalkin next to her. “This is Hook.”

The Grimalkin has his arms cross, still giving her a glare. Esther nudge him, easing the glare up a little.

Ratja turns her attention from Esther and Hook towards the last one. The boy didn’t say anything before letting out a soft sigh.

“Will.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Ratja pulls out a notebook and wrote down the three’s names down. “I just have one question for each of you.”

The three look at her as if she’s going to ask them to name all the kingdoms in the world, which wouldn’t be to hard but something seems off with the three of them.

“Where are your parents?”

Will just looks sadly away while Esther reach over and took one of Will’s hands. Hook scowl, looking anywhere expect at her.

“My mama is safe at home” Esther said. “In, uh, Al Mamoon. I came here with my father to visit when the coop happened.”

Ratja wrote her answer down just as Hook spoke up.

“My parents aren’t aroun’ here that’s fer sure.”

Esther warp her arms around Hook’s arm while Hook sling an arm around Will’s shoulders, none spoke but Ratja can tell that the three have a lot of trust among them.

Will looks back towards her, determination on his face. “I know where my dad is I just need to find him and that’s what I’m going to do.” Will shrugs sheepishly. “Once I figure out how, that is.”

Ratja finish writing before giving the lot one final look. “Thank you for letting take your time, I hope you find your parents.”

She gives Will one final look. She swears she seen Will somewhere before but she just can’t place it like a piece is still missing.

She put her notebook away and stood up, making sure to grab her basket. Ratja knows she’s going to have a lot of work to do back at the castle. She gives Rammi a wave before leaving.

As she walks up the street back towards the castle, her thoughts went back to the trio. Something is odd about them like they shouldn’t be here in Dell. Of course they shouldn’t be in Dell they should be with their parents but something else is saying that they shouldn’t be here.

Once she get back to the palace, she going to send a letter to Persha asking her if she can keep an eye out for the three’s parents. First she needs to figure out where Persha is and get her work down.

And maybe figure out where she seen Will before…

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was an idea that I had while writing another story for Ni No Kuni 2 and I figure I share this one. This is a one-shot unless people want more because I can do more but it'll take time. Enough of me.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
